Whispers of the Wind
by tigers9730
Summary: When dragons hear of an all powerful child, they go out to search for him, to see if it is myth or fact. In the midst of their travels they are captured and taken to a magical tournament. Forced to participate against their will, they find the boy and learn he is more powerful than they had thought!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. I do however own any and all dragons used in this story.

Chapter 1

Somewhere in Romania a small, silver, wind dragon with dark gray swirl marks on his wings raised his head as he listened to the wind gossiping about an immensely lucky boy with magic. It whispered about how the boy had defeated the greatest dark lord when he was just a baby. The dragon listened with interest to the wind's tales of how the boy had defeated the dark lord in his first, second, and third year at school.

He looked up as another dragon approached and nodded to him in greeting. "Hello Kaze. What has the wind told you?" The huge, red, fire dragon inquired as he stretched his wings that had golden flame marks on them. Kaze quietly filled the dragon in on what the wind had said and the red dragon snorted in disbelief. "There is no way a mere human could do that." he said with a sniff. "How do you know Kasai? It's been a long time since we've been around humans. Especially ones with magic." Kaze said softly.

"Dragons have always been superior to humans. There is just no way a human could do the same thing as a dragon. Magic or otherwise." Kasai said arrogantly causing the small dragon to sigh before he stood up and stretched. "Well then why is it that we are hiding from those same weak little beings?" he asked dryly before he turned and headed deep into the dragon cave.

The dragon cave was actually several small caves all connected to one huge cavern called the Gathering Hall. It was a place for all dragon types to converge and gossip or share important news. There were several earth, fire, lightning, and plant dragons gossiping in small groups all around the cavern. There were usually only one or two wind and sky dragons for each dragon cave in every country. Light dragons were extremely rare so any dragon cave was lucky to have even a baby one.

Several dragons called greetings to Kaze as he headed to his storytelling platform in the center of the cavern. Some of them would wander over later to hear the latest news from the outside world since he was the only wind dragon for this particular cave. All dragons know wind dragons get the best stories and the juiciest gossip from the wind.

He flew up onto the platform before sitting cat-like with his tail wrapped around his forefeet as he gazed around the cavern."Hey Kaze! Do you have any new stories?" A white dragon with yellow sun wing markings and beautiful light blue eyes asked excitedly as he bounded over to him. "Yes I do but you'll have to wait to hear it until everyone gathers around Hikari." Kaze said softly with a smile at the only light dragon.

"Awww...Okay..." Hikari sighed before climbing up onto the platform and sitting next to Kaze."Don't worry they should be ready in a minute." Kaze said reassuringly as he carefully stretched his wings. "I knooow...It's just been a long time since you've had a new story." Hikari grumbled as he curled his tail around his body. "Can you at least tell me what it's about?" He inquired as he glanced up at Kaze pleadingly.

Kaze shook his head before glancing up as the other dragons, including Kasai, started gathering around the base of the platform to hear the news. "Is everyone here?" he asked to make sure he would not have to tell this twice. When Kasai confirmed that yes everyone was here, Kaze began telling the story exactly in the same way the wind had told him.

Some of the dragons listened in awe but others were sure Kaze was making this up. "Wow...Could a human really be that powerful?" Hikari asked softly as Kaze finished the story. "I think so but only because it's been so long since we've been around them. I don't know for sure." Kaze answered as he stood up.

"Well I for one don't believe a word of it. There is just no way a human's power can be superior to a dragons." Kasai snapped and several dragons nodded in agreement while the others just looked thoughtful. "I think Kaze might be right. It has been way too long since we've been in human world." A beautiful, light blue dragon with silver cloud wing marks stated as she approached the group causing the dragons to bow their heads in respect.

"Queen Sora!" Kaze exclaimed surprised. He had not expected the queen of the sky, wind, lightning, and light dragons to show up. "Hello Kaze. I have also learned of this boy you speak of. His name is Harry Potter and he's supposed to be the Savior of the magical human community. However I have been unable to prove these rumors true." Queen Sora said softly as she walked forward to stand next to Kaze.

"Perhaps Kaze should go see." Kasai suggested with a smirk causing Kaze to look at him startled. "That is an excellent idea. In fact I was going to ask you after everyone left but this seems as good a time as any." Queen Sora said smiling as she glanced down at Kaze. "Oh can I go too?!" Hikari asked excitedly as he got to his feet.

"Of course you can't you're just a hatchling." Kasai said condescendingly as he looked down his nose at the small light dragon. Hikari glared at him before glancing up at Queen Sora since he knew she was the one who would make the decision. "I think it's about time you did have an adventure. Plus Kaze seems to be the only one who can keep you calmed down." she said with a soft chuckle.

Kaze sighed as he thought all this over before nodding his consent. "Alright I'll do it but you need to find another wind dragon to take my place here before I can leave." he told her causing Kasai to narrow his eyes. "I have already found someone suitable. They should be here by morning." Queen Sora said softly.

Kaze nodded once more before leading Hikari to their cave which was separate from the everyone else. The reason being no one wanted to be near the light dragon in the mornings other than Kaze."You better get some rest. We are going to start our journey after I meet my replacement and find two other dragons to help us find the human." he told the light dragon.

"Okay!" Hikari nodded before curling up in his usual spot. "Which dragons will you ask?" he was naturally curious since most dragons wouldn't ever dream of leaving the cave let alone go hunt for a weak human. "I will ask Mitzu since he can teleport from water source to water source and can find his location faster than us." Kaze said decisively as he lay down next to the younger. He liked the water dragon and knew Mitzu would enjoy a chance to get away from his rather large family.

"I wish shadow dragons were real...Their powers would be really useful for this kind of mission." Hikari sighed before glancing up at Kaze. "Do you think they are real?" he asked. "Of course! The wind has told me they are and it has never lied to me." the wind dragon said as he curled his tail around the smaller dragon to pull him close.

"I think I might fly up to the ice cave and ask one of the ice dragons to come with us. If they say no I might have to ask one of the younger plant dragons..." Kaze murmured thoughtfully before sighing. "I'll figure it out in the morning." he said shrugging. "Will you tell me about the Elemental Whisperer again?" Hikari pleaded. It was one of his favorite myths that Kaze knew by heart. "Alright but then we have to go to sleep so we're well rested for the journey tomorrow." Kaze said softly as he shifted around until he was more comfortable and began the tale of the Elemental Whisperer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I will try my best to update this story weekly. I'm uploading the second chapter today because I will be away from internet most of this week. Enjoy and review please! Also thank you too those who have already reviewed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. I do own any and all dragons that appear throughout the story though.

Chapter 2

"Long ago there were humans with magic that were compatible with dragons and could manipulate the dragon elements. These special humans were called elementalists. Each elementalist were usually only compatible with one element and it's dragon counterpart. Plus an elementalist was only be able to understand and communicate with his or her partner.

Our story begins with the birth of two very special human babies, one of whom was named Whisper. He was named this because when he spoke or cried his voice was very soft. Now when his parents, who were both dragon elementalists, introduced him to their dragon partners; they were shocked to find he could manipulate the elements of both dragons easily.

You see his mum had control over plants while his father was an ice elementalist. So he had control over two elements which should have been impossible! When he was able to talk properly they found out he could communicate and understand both of their dragons partners easily! This only served to confirm . Eventually as he grew older they learned that he was compatible with every element and could communicate with all dragon kind.

Now the other baby was named Darcia and she was orphaned at the age of ten. Since it was dragons who cause her parents death, she began to hate them and the elementalists with a burning passion. She managed to turn all the magical and non-magical humans against the dragons along with their partners.

Darcia spread tales to the non-magicals of the wind dragons stealing sheep, the fire dragons burning villages and crops, and the water dragons tempting humans into their rivers only to drown them. She told the wizarding communities around the world that our scales, hearts, and blood would be useful potion ingredients. Plus if they captured the dragon's partners they could easily enslave our kind and control our powers. So began the Great Elemental Dragon-Human War."

Kaze paused here to catch his breath since he had been talking for quite a bit. Hikari was puzzled because this was the first time Kaze had told him about Darcia. "What does Darcia have to do with the story? And why haven't you mentioned her before?" he asked as he curled up closer to the older dragon.

Kaze just smiled as he wrapped a wing around the light dragon. "You'll see. And the reason for that is because now you're old enough to know about the Great Elemental Dragon-Human War that caused us to break away from the humans." he said softly.

"Humans have no recording of this war, however this legend has been passed down from wind dragon to wind dragon so we may tell all the other dragons. You must remember all light dragons in that time period were kept safely in the sky palace along with the future sky royalty. No human had ever been compatible with a light dragon before because humans usually cannot stay pure and honest." Kaze explained as he snuggled the small dragon close.

"The elements humans are usually compatible with are wind, earth, fire, water, plant, ice, and lightning. Notice that I have left out sky, shadow, and of course light dragons. This is because sky dragons are usually royal from birth and not meant to be with humans or have no interest in them. Shadow dragons are rather mysterious so I have no answers as to why they never really tried to partner up with a human.

If I had to guess I would say they did not wish for that human to be thought of as evil or for the human to use their power for evil intentions. Perhaps they would rather observe than become involved...All I know is there is only one instance of a shadow, sky, and light dragon partnering with a human and that was with the Elemental Whisperer. Even then it was only until the war had ended." Kaze said quietly as he closed his emerald eyes for a moment.

"Now before we get back to the story I must mention that both Darcia and Whisper are about 18 around the time the final battle took place. Darcia had managed to capture and kill at least a fourth of the dragon and elementalist population. This was quite a huge chunk in those days since there were not quite as many dragons as now.

Darcia's plan to eradicate all dragons probably would have succeeded except for one tiny problem: the elementalists were humans. They were not about to let their partners be taken into captivity or killed. The elementalists knew something had to be done so they all gathered in one place to make a decision to fight or hide away until everything blew over.

What they hadn't counted on was Darcia capturing one of the fire elementalists and torturing him until she had the information about the Gathering. She quickly spread word to all her allies and they prepared to attack the Gathering. Now she was the one about to get a nasty surprise.

For Whisper was at the Gathering sitting with several unpartnered dragons and talking with them. There was one of every element except sky and light of course. A shadow dragon had actually become rather fond of the boy and decided to warn him of Darcia's attack. However when Whisper tried to warn the adults at the Gathering they scoffed and called him a liar. Even his parents didn't believe him.

However he didn't give up. He went to all the dragons to warn them and they listened until they heard that the shadow dragon had warned him. Then they reacted the same way as the adults and turned away from him. Whisper didn't know what to do. At any minute they would be attacked and none of them were prepared. He was about to give up when a miracle happened.

A glowing light dragon descended from the sky followed closely by a graceful sky dragon. They landed in front of Whisper and he looked at them in awe. "Hello small one. You shall have my help now with these stubborn old ones." the light dragon said with a soft laugh before addressing all the dragons.

"Hear me now all of you! What the boy says is true! You are surrounded and about to be attacked by dragon slayers! Get your partners ready to attack when the small one says too!" He cried. They were of course more willing to listen to a light dragon since they were known for their ability to be unable to lie.

The unpartnered dragons all gathered around Whisper and inclined their heads to him. "We will fight alongside you little Elementalist. What is your name?" the sky dragon asked as he lowered his head down to look the teen in the eye. "I am Whisper and I am honored that all of you are willing to fight with me." he said softly as he looked at them all and smiled before closing his blue-green eyes.

When his eyes opened again, their color had changed to gold and the shadows seemed to darken around him as he sensed out the position of the enemy. He went still for a moment before suddenly calling "Attack now!" right as the would-be ambushers charged into the Gathering.

It was a long and bloody battle that lasted most of the day. When it was over Whisper was one of four humans left alive on the Elementalist's side. Darcia's side had retreated thinking there would be other battles. Darcia herself had been slain by a grief stricken ice dragon when she had killed her partner who happened to be Whisper's father. Whisper and the other three surviving elementalists helped the dragons go into hiding before wiping out any records of the Great Elemental Dragon-War. They could not however do anything for the dragons living in captivity unfortunately.

The sky dragon who helped Whisper in battle was actually Queen Sora's great grandfather and the one who bestowed Whisper with the title Elemental Whisperer for his abilities. He agreed with Whisper that all wind dragons should know and pass on this tale. This way they will understand the danger of going out among the humans.

It is said that when humans and dragons alike need each other the most that is when another Elemental Whisper will appear. Then dragons shall have partners once more, the shadows will come out of hiding, the light shall shine forth, and all elements will join together to destroy the dark threat approaching. Then a new dragon clan will be born and lead by the Elemental Whisper." Kaze recited softly as he finished the tale before smiling down at the yawning light dragon.

"I really hope that this happens soon...I'd like to meet him." Hikari said softly for once as he laid his head down and closed his eyes. "Perhaps you will...After all us dragons live an awful long time." Kaze said quietly as he curled up protectively around the smaller dragon and began humming a soft lullaby as the light dragon drifted off into dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's a new chapter for you! This one was a bit tough to write for some reason...I hope you like it! I might write and post the next chapter a lot sooner if I get ten more reviews. I'm glad so many people like this story and I hope you will continue to enjoy it. :)

Also I would love to know who you would like the dragons to be partnered up with. Remember the characters will control the same element as the dragons so choose carefully. The only characters definitely not going to be elementalists are: Ron, Ginny, Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. I may add more characters to this list later on just to warn you. Also Shadow dragons CANNOT be paired with Slytherins and Hikari is not going to have a partner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. I do however own any and all dragons that appear in this story.

Chapter 3

The next morning found Kaze wondering from cave to cave searching for the dragons he knew would be willing to help him on his quest. He found Mitzu, a dark blue water dragon with light blue rain drop markings on his wings, in the main section of the water dragon's side of the cave. Mitzu listened as Kaze explained that he needed another dragon to help him search for the boy. He stretched his wings, which had light blue water drop markings, as he carefully considered his answer He was about to agree, when the leader of the water dragons butted his nose into the conversation and pompously declared that _NONE_ of the water dragons were going to help with such a foolish quest.

Mitzu pretended to agree with his leader as he loudly declared that he would much rather go swimming in his pool which had bits of quartz floating in it. Kaze nodded dejectedly before walking away slowly which subtly changed to a much quicker pace once he was far away from the water dragon leader. He knew exactly why Mitzu had mentioned the pool and needed to get to it's cave quickly.

The cave itself was actually rather plain around the entrance and for some reason older dragons didn't think to come near or investigate it. If they had it would have caused a huge fuss because of the dragons who met in this cave. It was a small group of dragons representing almost every element. That wasn't the amazing part though. The absolutely mind-blowing part of it was that they all got along and were the best of friends. Which should be improbable considering that most of their elements conflicted with each other. What connected them and kept them together was one simple dream: to leave the cave and explore the world.

Kaze stepped inside the cave and glanced around until he found what he was looking for. Near the edge of Mitzu's pool was several odd scratch marks which was actually a coded message that only Kaze and the other dragons who visited this cave could read. "The boy is at a magic school for humans called Hogwarts in Scotland. I am coming with you even if I have to sneak out. I will join you as soon as I am able." was all the short message said.

The wind dragon smiled before glancing around the cave for the other members. He only spotted the maroon red, fire dragon named Ignis, the lightning dragon, Rai, who was bright yellow with white lightning bolt shaped markings, and the dark chocolate brown earth dragon with gray pebble like markings who was named Daichi.

"Would either of you three be willing to join my quest?" he asked. " I wish I could but if I did come with you it would raise a huge fuss." Ignis growled resentfully as she stared down at the ground. "I would love to come...but my family needs me right now." Daichi murmured with a sigh. "I can come! I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind and I wouldn't slow you down in the slightest!" Rai exclaimed excited at the thought of an adventure with his favorite dragon, "Plus things just wouldn't be as fun with you gone..." he said as he walked over to Kaze and gave him a friendly nudge.

The wind dragon laughed softly before playfully swatting Rai's head. "You can come if Sora says it's alright then. I was hoping to ask Aisu and Tsuta but since they aren't here I guess it's just us." he told the lightning dragon. "I think that will be okay since Mitzu will be coming with us as soon as he can." Rai said with a nod.

"Alright then we will meet at the story platform in thirty minutes. That should give us both enough time to pack and say our goodbyes." Kai decided and Rai agreed before dashing out of the cave in search of Sora. The wind dragon shook his head in amusement before glancing at Ignis and Daichi. "Well...Goodbye for now. I hope you can follow us soon..." he said softly with a smile. "We'll join up with you as soon as we can. Bye for now and cause as much havoc as you can." Ignis replied with a grin as Daichi stood and solemnly touched noses with Kaze in goodbye.

Kaze nodded to them both before turning to leave only to halt in surprise as he came face to face with a beautiful, sea-green dragon with sky blue icicle markings on her wings. "Hello Aisu." he said softly as he dipped his head in greeting to the ice dragon. "Hello Kaze. I was coming to see you off when the little energy ball told me you had an important question to ask me." she told him and stood waiting for him to explain. "Ah right...I wanted to know if you would like to join my quest." he explained as Hikari walked around Aisu to stand next to Kaze.

"Hmm...No. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to join you right now." she decided after thinking about it for a few minutes. Kaze just nodded before glancing down at the little light dragon. "We're going to leave in thirty minutes. Go gather anything you want to take along and say goodbye to your friends." he told Hikari before looking back up at Aisu.

"I hope you will be able to join us later on." the wind dragon stated softly as he smiled at her. "I might." Aisu said with an answering smile before giving Kaze a necklace made of ice. "This ice will never melt. You can use it to contact me if you need help or advice." she explained quietly. "Thank you. This will certainly come in handy." Kaze murmured as he inspected the necklace before putting it on.

"Ah! We forgot to give you our gifts!" Ignis suddenly cried as she rushed over with Daichi. The fire dragon handed Kaze a flame shaped crystal on a silver chain. "The crystal will collect sunlight and become hot enough that you can contact me at any time for help or whatever." She explained. "I made the chain from silver I found while digging the other day. Umm...In order to contact me just speak to the earth. It'll tell me what you need from me." Daichi said softly before smiling at Hikari. "I made this for you young one." he told him before placing a thin, small, silver sun pendant on a thin, silver, chain around the light dragon's neck.

"Wow! This is the best gift ever!" Hikari exclaimed admiring the pendant for a minute before suddenly hugging Daichi and thanking him. The earth dragon blushed and muttered that it was nothing as he carefully extracted himself from the light dragon's grip. "The sun will do the same thing as the crystal so you have two ways to contact me." Ignis said cheerfully. Aisu looked thoughtful before reaching out to touch Hikari's new necklace.

"WAIIIIIT!" A voice suddenly called out startling her and making them all look in the direction of the voice only to see a forest green plant dragon running towards them. He skidded to a halt next to them and sat there for a minute panting for air. "Don't...touch...it...until...I've...added...my...part." Tsuta gasped out as all of them stared at him. Aisu raised an eyebrow but backed away so the plant dragon could do what he needed to. After Tsuta had caught his breath, he reached out and carefully made a thin strand of ivy intertwine in the chain.

"Now you can contact me if needed little one." he said smiling at the light dragon and patting him on head before glancing at the rest. "Sorry I over reacted like that...I just had to make sure I could add my power to it." he told them sheepishly before handing Kaze a pouch. "In order to us the pouch you have to picture a herb or medicinal plant in your mind and it will fill to the brim with the dried version of that plant." Tsuta explained to the wind dragon. "You already know to just talk to a plant to contact me for help so I thought this would be a lot more useful." he said with a shrug

Aisu tuned out the explanation as she reached out and covered the Hikari's chain with a thin sheet of never-melt ice. She was very careful not to let the ice cover any part of the ivy intertwined in the chain. "There. Now it's complete." she said satisfied as she leaned back and examined the necklace. "This is so cool!" Hikari exclaimed after he went over to the water and checked out his reflection. He decided he looked pretty awesome with his new necklace on.

"Thank you, all of you. I'm sure all of your gifts will come in handy on our journey." Kaze said smiling at all of his friends gratefully before glancing at the light dragon. "Hikari I think you have something important to tell them." he said rather amused at the younger dragon's behavior. " Thank you everyone for the awesome and useful gift!" Hikari exclaimed bounding over and proceeding to hug everyone causing them all to laugh.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye for now then..." Tsuta said quietly after the laughter had died down. "Yeah...But we'll probably see each other soon! Besides just because we are physically gone doesn't mean we're gone from here!" Hikari exclaimed as he tapped his chest with a claw and smiled. "You're right Hikari. We're all together in spirit and we have ways to keep in contact so we're it's not like we are completely gone." Kaze said with a smile.

"Psh...You guys sound so sappy right now...But you're right. We can't let this get us down." Ignis smirked as Daichi nodded. "Besides we each have to keep an eye on our leaders and ensure you all will have a safe place to return to." Aisu said quietly. "You think the new wind dragon will be more to their liking and they won't let me back into the cave if I return..." Kaze's eyes narrowed as he thought that over before sighing.

"It is likely that will happen...Let me know if it does and if they start threatening you lot since you're known to hang around me." he told them before giving them all a farewell hug. "Good bye and good luck." each of them said before one by one they started leaving the cave to go wait near the story-telling platform. Kaze heaved a sigh before glancing at Hikari. "Let's go get our things and then see the new wind dragon." he said softly.


End file.
